New Lands and a New Love
by pinkdemon
Summary: Kagome go through changes, and is the new lady of the east. Inuyasha wants to have both Kagome and Kikyo. Some one steps in and changes all his plans. Who is this mystery man? please R&R this is my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Kagome go through changes, and is the new lady of the east. Inuyasha wants to have both Kagome and Kikyo. But some one steps in and changes all his plans. Who is this mystery man?

New Lands and a New Love

"Dance of the dead"

Kagura screamed as people of the village got up and started to attack the gang.

"What are we going to do? We can't just kill them." Said Maroku, as he hit one of the men who attacked him. "The fuck we can't they are already dead" Inuyasha spat

"Inuyasha, we have to pay our respects, they provided a place for us to stay. We can't just hack them to pieces." Yelled Sango as she blocked the attacks with her boomerang, just then Shippo jumped on her shoulder telling her that Kagome passed out. Songo quickly ran to her friend but could not get to her, because Kagome put up a barrier to protect herself.

Kagome's POV

Every one was fighting around me, and then I started to get dizzy the only thing I saw was the blue aura forming around my body. 'What's happening to me? Where is this blue aura coming from? I have a pink aura' I thought to my self. My eyes became heavy and then all I could see was darkness. I did not know where I was every where I looked it was darkness, to my left it was darkness, my right darkness, every where darkness. Then I saw a figure of a woman. She had beautiful long blue hair and silver eyes. On her forehead laid a light blue eight pointed star. She wore a simple black kimono with a crane on the left end of the kimono. So I asked the first question that came to my mind, "Who are you?"

Group POV

Kagura was still controlling the people of the village when she felt something. 'What is this strong aura coming from that human girl? It is to strong to even call her human.' Kagura gasped, 'Her aura is becoming stronger than mine and even Naroku's I must leave before she wakes up.' "Though it has been fun, I will have to see you next time Inuyasha." Kagura said as she stopped her attack and flew off on her feather. "Damn she got away again," said Inuyasha as he looked into the sky. "Ah, Inuyasha I think you need to look at this." Sango said with a shocked expression on her face. "What do you wa…?" Inuyasha's sentence trailed off because of the next thing he saw was Kagome.


	2. The New Kagome

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I do own this story.

A.N: hey every body I'm glad that you like the story so far. I have been working on this story for a long time and I am finally giving you the chance to read it. Please read and review this story it is my first one and I would like my readers advice on it. Okay back to the story, enjoy. ; )

Chapter 2

Kagome's POV

"Who, who are you? Where am I?" Kagome asked the blue haired woman.

The woman looked at Kagome and smiled, "my name is Gin, and you are in a dream my daughter." Kagome looked at her like she was crazy, "how can I be your daughter? You're a demon and I'm a human." Kagome explained.

"That is where you are wrong my beautiful daughter, my Kagome, the spell is finally broken now you can return to the lands that is rightfully yours." Gin told her as she was stepping closer to Kagome.

"What are you talking about? What lands belong to me?" asked Kagome stepping back a little.

Gin stopped where she was and said, "Don't be afraid of me Kagome, I am your mother I will not hurt you. Please sit I will explain everything, for you see Kagome, you are the princess of the eastern lands. Kisho, your father and I were so happy to have a daughter that we could call our own, but some one had to ruin our happy home. His name was Ohaku he was our families worse enemy he placed a curse on you by turning you human, and sending you to the future where we could not find you."

Kagome was in chock she could not believe what was happening to her the she was in facts a demon. 'But what about my miko powers how can I be a demon if I have miko powers?' Kagome thought. "Well, why did he curse me what did I do to him?"

"He cursed you because of what you are; you are very powerful because you are mixed with your demon powers and your miko powers. You are a demon miko, he cursed you because you were a threat to him he did not want you to ruin his plans to take over our lands. In the end he still ended up dead your father and fought to the death for you and our lands. After we killed Ohaku we did every thing we could to get you back to hold you in our arms again but there was nothing we could do. Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months, months into years and we waited, waited for your return we found out that you would return to in time. But we slowly died, your father had gone into battle to help the southern lord and returned very sick. I died from depression of losing everything so dear to me I could not take the pain any longer of losing the only child that I was able to have on my own. You were the only child I was blessed to have, your father and I told a monk to look for your return, but we found out later that he died getting sucked into his own hand from some whole called a wind tunnel." Gin explained you could hear the sadness in her voice, but no tears in sight.

Kagome gasped "Miroku's father! I can't believe it, but if father is died and you are died why is it that father is not here with you?"

"I am the only one that can enter people's dreams your father could not make it through, but he sends his love to you. My daughter I do not have much time left you will be waking up soon, and as you wake you will find that your body have changed. You will have to go to Totosi there was a special sword made from me and your father's fangs. It can help you with both your miko and demonic powers. Sweetie I want you to know that me and your father love you very much and we know that you will be a wonderful lady of the east good bye sweet heart." Gin got up and gave Kagome a hug and a kiss on the check.

As Kagome returned the hug she started to cry, "Mother please don't leave me I don't want you to go" "Honey I will come back as soon as I can to help you with your training in your dreams even when I am not in your dreams remember that I am always with you so is your father. Now I have to go okay, I love you my beautiful Kagome." Those were her last words as she vanished. Kagome sat there crying into her hands. She wiped her eyes with her sleeve and spoke "mother, father I will not let you done I will do my best I love you." Then the darkness consumed her once again.

Group's POV

Inuyasha and the other looked at their friend floating 5ft. of the ground and she was surrounded by a light blue aura. Inuyasha ran towards her, and jumped to try to grab her but was stopped by a barrier that surrounded her to protect her from any interruption. Everyone looked at Kagome as she began her transformation. Her black hear grow waist length and had blue tips at the end of it. Her ears became pointed, pearly white fangs formed in her mouth. Her nails grow longer and into sharper white claws, and a long fluffy black tail with a blue tip appeared behind her instantly wrapping it self around her waist and legs to keep her worm since her skirt was so short. Two silver markings appeared on her checks, wrist, waist, and ankles. Then a blue eight pointed star appeared on her forehead.

Miroku looked at the symbol that appeared on her head and gasped, 'It's her, she the one my father told me to look for. She's the princess of the eastern lands she has finally returned.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, but I wish I did Sesshomaru would get Kagome and protect her and love her and… any way I do own this story at least I get to own this right. Let's get back to the story.

Chapter 3

Groups POV

The aura around Kagome slowly disappeared and softly put her down. Everyone was hesitant to go near her except Shippo all he could think about was if his adopted mother was okay.

Shippo ran to her, crying and running to her on all fours. When he finally made it to his mother he started to nuzzle his cheek on hers. Kagome let out a small moan and started to slowly open her blue silver eyes and smiled at Shippo.

Kagome's POV

She slowly sat up and reached her hand to her face to brush the dirt off of her when she noticed her new claws. 'Wow! I wonder what I look like?' then she felt something soft and fluffy rub against her leg. 'Oh, my god, I have a tail it's so soft and pretty' with out saying a word she ran off to the nearest river to look at her self.

Everyone followed her to the river only to find that they could hardly keep up with her. The group finally got to the river where they could see Kagome looking at her self in the water. Sango and Inuyasha were still shocked about what happened to Kagome. Miroku, on the other hand sighed and said, "so you are the princess I was told to look out for, what a small world we live in. I would have never thought that you could be the princess of the eastern lands. Sango and Inuyasha looked at Miroku like he had changed into a demon. "What are you talking about monk?" Kagome looked at him will saying, "So your father told you?" they continued their conversation until Inuyasha interrupted. "Hey, can someone please tell me what is going on here?" yelled Inuyasha. "I have to agree with Inuyasha for once. I two would like to know what is going on." Said Sango will Shippo just nodded his head in agreement.

Miroku and Kagome looked at their friends and then looked at each other, and said she was sorry "Oh, sorry Inuyasha, well according to my vision I am the heir of the eastern lands." Answered Kagome, Inuyasha being mean as always spat, "What? How? You're nothing but a pathetic human." "Well excuse me for being turned into a human when I was never one in the first place!" Kagome yelled getting very angry, she sighed and try to calm herself by counting to ten. "Any way" she continued, "I have to go see totosi (A.N: help me out here am I spelling his name right?) My mother said that there is a sword there waiting for me. Then after that I have to get to my lands to see what is going on over there." After Kagome told everyone her to do list Inuyasha just went crazy. "What are you telling us that for? It's not like you going any where you have jewel shards to find remember you're the one that broke them in the first place." "Why do you always have to think about yourself Inuyasha, Kagome is always thinking about you; you selfish baka." Shippo protested; Miroku had to agree with him "He does have point Inuyasha, Kagome even sticks around when you sneak of to be with Kikyo." Inuyasha looked surprised, "That's right Inuyasha we know that you go see that clay pot some nights, Kagome was crying in my arms when she told us what she saw." The demon exterminator proclaimed, Inuyasha shock his head to get out his thoughts, "She can take care of her business after we find the whole jewel shards, and that is final!" Inuyasha growled out at Sango. "Inuyasha." "What wench?" "Sit! That's for thinking you can run my life, Sit! And that's for calling me a wench my name is Ka-go-me so use it. Sit! And that one was to make me feel better." Inuyasha climb out of his 3 foot crater saying, "You bitch, we have to find the jewel shards." "Finding out who I am is more important than some stupid jewel you baka! Now Sit! Down and shut up."

A.N. That is it for tonight guys; thank you for all your support with this story. Sorry it took so long to update, but things have been very busy for me with test and all. Next chapter will be long for you I promise, see you next time. : )

Inuyasha: "what a minute who told you that you could end the story?"

Leobaby09: "look Inuyasha don't start with me, I had a rough day with all my test and I suggest that you shut up." She said as she pocked him in his chest.

Inuyasha: "I don't understand why every one has to make me the bad guy. You know I really don't act like that." He said will folding his arms

"………………." The whole room went silent.

Inuyasha: "Why is every one so quiet?" Inuyasha said will looking at every one in the room.

Sesshomaru: "Any way, it will be nice if leobaby09's readers R&R for if you don't you will have a meeting with my poison claws." He said with his emotionless voice.

Kagome: "Sessho you are going to scare the readers away then what is loebaby09 going to do, it will break her heart. Readers please forgive lord Sessho over here he tends to be a little 'rough' at times." She said will looking at him with a smirk on her face. "Any way, please read and review see you next time bye" she yelled while running to Sesshomaru with lust in her eyes.

Leobaby09: "Hey you two there will be none of that in my room! Oh my god will you get off of my bed!" I said as I pushed them off of my bed, "Go get your own room." as I pushed them out of my room. "Finally, sorry for that they just don't know when it is a good time for that and when it's not. Well if you think about it if I had Sesshomaru I would probably do the same thing. Won't you? Good night folks"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Again I do not own the show could Inuyasha, like every one else I just watch it.

Sesshomaru POV:

I was walking done the dirt path with my small, yet not so quit group, when I felt a great amount of power coming from the direction I was headed. "Joken, stay here with Ren and do not go any where else." "But Lord Sesshomaru, why do I have to watch this pathetic human girl, and where are you going my Lord can't I go with you?" I looked at him as if I was ready to kill him that really shut him up. I turned away from him and the child that I will call my own one day and walked towards that strange yet powerful aura. In a short amount of time I arrived at my destination, and there she was the most beautiful being I have ever seen in 500 yrs I have lived, but yet she seemed like I knew her from some where before. 'That mark on her head where have I seen that before? Wait that is Inuyasha's wench she was pretty before but look at her now she is….

Sesshomaru was interrupted from his thoughts when Kagome spoke to the group about her vision and what all she had to get done.

Kagome's POV:

Why does he always have to think about himself would it hurt him to think of some one else for a change?

- Tell me about it he…wait who are you?-

I am your uncontrolled demon side, I some times take part of the decisions you make like in a mate for example.

- Well you will not be controlling this body I am in control here. And what are you talking about finding a mate I just turned into a dog demon and my mind is already in the gutter. God I can't believe this.-

well believe it our mother did not tell us yet but it is getting close to mating season and I will help you pick the right one, and he happens to be here right now.

- Who are you talking about oh its Inuyasha isn't it oh my god I thought he might like me like this and dump that clay pot for me. Now that I am a demon he bond to like me more. Now how can I found out that he likes me now.-

No that is not who…..

- I know I can talk to him tonight.-

Hello are you listening to me Inuyasha is not….

- I 'm so happy I don't know what to do with myself-

How about calm down, listen Inuyasha is not the one for us he will do nothing but break our heart. The one for us will love us to death and will care for us; he is also strong and powerful.

- What are you talking about Inuyasha will not do that to me now that I am a demon he will take care of me and love me better than that clay pot, besides there is no other person here but Inuyasha and Miroku and he belongs to Sango. Now I do not want to here nothing else about it I am going to talk to him tonight and you just watch you will see that he loves me.-

I am warning you he is not the one and you are the one that is going to find out the truth.

…………..

Hello, you are going to listen to me.

…………..

This is going to be a long night.

Later on that night

The small group separated Sango, Miroku and Shippo all went to collect fire wood leaving Inuyasha and Kagome all alone.

"Hey Inuyasha"

"Yeah"

"What do you think of me now? I mean now that I am a demon and all"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know am I powerful enough for you? I mean do I please you?"

Inuyasha just sat there looking at her.

What do I think of her? Huh, I still think she is a stupid little jewel detector-

But look at her she is very beautiful and is getting stronger by the minute. Think about it you can have a strong demon jewel detector and the love of your life all at the same time, and neither of them will know about it.

-That sounds like a good idea, who are you any way?-

I am the little of the demon you do have since you are a half demon

"Inuyasha"

"What?"

"Are you going to answer me?"

"Kagome you have always been powerful for me and you have always been beautiful, but now you look even better."

"Does that mean you like me? May even love me?"

Inuyasha got up from where he was sitting and walked up to her. He rapped his arms around her and kissed her. Kagome was shocked but gave into the kiss and kissed him back.

"Yes Kagome I love you." Said Inuyasha and kissed her again

Authors note:

Hey you guys I am so sorry for taking so long to bring up the forth chapter of this story it will not happen again. There have been a lot of things going on with my family and school and everything but I did not forget about this story and its fans

Please read and review this story. I can take any feed back or ideas bye.


End file.
